goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Gets Grounded For Calling The Baby Stupid Deleted Scenes
Cast *Kendra as Female Police Officer and Sarah West *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog and Male High Judge *Ivy as Portia Porcupine *Eric as himself Transcript *(April 8, 2014) *to: A large 5 story police station. Eric is in severe trouble with the police. *Female Police Officer: Eric, your behavior out in public is very abysmal!! You had called your new baby sister Jennifer stupid, yelling at Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang, calling her bad names and disrespected the Circle of Life at the same time and even worse....louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU ENDED UP SETTING THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE!!!!!! AND FOR ALL THE BAD AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE BANNED FROM GOING ANYWHERE IN PUBLIC FOR A VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! * screen stops shaking and returns to normal as Eric and his mom leave the police station. * Kimberly: 5000% I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, ERIC!!!!! WHEN WE GET BACK HOME FROM THE POLICE STATION, YOU'RE GOING TO BED EARLY AND YOU WILL HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!!! * to: Back to Eric's house. * Kimberly: louder YOU'RE GROUNDED FOREVER PERMANENTLY!!!!!!! GO TO BED RIGHT NOW WHILE I CALL SARAH WEST AND A DELIVERY CREW TO DONATE YOUR STUFF EXCEPT YOUR BED AND BLANKET TO THE CHARITY AND AFTER THAT, WE ARE GOING TO COURT!!!!! * Eric: * to: A business friendly city park in souther GoAnimate City. Portia Porcupine is crying over the death of her British friend Joey and his parents Joey and Karen who had died in a massive and gigantic deadliest fire that erupted all across the Pride Lands in Tanzania. The song "Let Me Be Your Wings" (End Title Duet), performed by Barry Manillow and Debra Byrd from Thumeblina plays while Portia Porcupine is alone crying over the death of her British friend Eric. After the song ends, Sonic the Hedgehog and Akihiro Iwata showed up and noticed Portia Porcupine crying and grieving. * Sonic the Hedgehog: Portia Porcupine, your Japanese husband your age, Akihiro Iwata and I know how you are feeling today just because your British friend Joey and his parents Simon and Julie died in a massive, enormous and gigantic deadliest fire that erupted all across the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania after Eric called his new baby sister Jennifer stupid, yelled at you and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time. And also, we are very sorry about what happened all across the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania today. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Blaze, Charmy, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, your family, your friends, your boyfriend's family, everyone in Green Meadow and I were watching the Ivory Soap Broadcast News about the Great Pride Lander Fire that happened today. * Portia Porcupine: No Sonic the Hedgehog and Akihiro Iwata. It wasn't really your own faults. Joey should've come back home early right before Eric called his new baby sister Jennifer stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time! * Sonic the Hedgehog: Do not cry Portia Porcupine. How about we can we go to McDonald's for something to eat and then we can watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel at your house. * Ahikiro Iwata: And also, we see that you're very happy because Sonic knows you and I love Disney, Nintendo and Shimajirō very much. * Portia Porcupine: Oh Sonic the Hedgehog and Akihiro Iwata, you two just made me think about it now! Let's go to McDonald's for something to eat and then we can watch the Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoons Collection Vol. 1 on DVD and Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel at my house. Thank you two for the help! * Sonic the Hedgehog: No problem. Now let's go Portia Porcupine and Akihiro Iwatai. * Porcupine, Akihiro Iwata and Sonic the Hedgehog headed off to McDonald's. * (April 9, 2014) * Kimberly: offscreen Thanks for donating all of Eric's stuff except his bed and blanket to the charity Sarah West!! * Sarah West: No problem, Kimberly! * Eric's Dad: And as for you Eric, get in the car now! We are going to court! * Male High Judge: Category:2014 videos Category:Deleted scenes